Selo Lišća
thumb|300px|Konoha za vreme Narutovog mandata kao Hokage. Selo Lišća (木ノ葉隠れの里, Konohagakure no Sato) ili Konoha je mesto odvijanja glavne radnje u manga i anime Naruto dom glavih likova istoimene mange i anime. Pri stvaranju sela skrivenog u lišću Kišimoto je zamislio da to bude fiktivno nindža selo, jedno u državi svetu u kom postoji poput još pet sela u pet nacija i par sela u manjim nacijama, svaka nacija po jedno skriveno selo. Za Konohu, Kišimoto je izabrao da bute toplo osunčao, lepo mesto, sa drvećem koje okružuje selo i sa statuama glava od kamena seoskih vodja Hokagea, poput planine Rašmor. Kišimoto je takodje izjavio da je ceo svet Naruto mange jedan fiktivni japanski svet zamišljen u (njegovoj) glavi. Pored Sela lišća postoje još niz sela, svako po jedno u jednoj državi. Selo lišća u Naciji vatre vodja Hokage (vatrena senka), Selo peska Kazekage Nacija vetra (Kaze vetar, kage senka), Selo magle Mizukage u Naciji vode ili nacija vode (Mizu voda), Selo oblaka Raikage Nacija munje (Rai munja), Selo kamena Nacija zemlje Cučikage (Tsuchi ili Cuči zemlja). Takodje postoje još Selo vodopada, Selo zvuka (Oročimaruovo selo), Selo kiše odakle je Pejn itd. Istorija thumb|left|Dogovor Madare i Haširame oko stvaranja sela. Pre osnivanja nindza sela, vodile su se bitke izmedju klanova od kojih su najpoznatiji i najopsaniji bili Učiha i Sendzu klan. Kada bi jedna strana unajmila Učiha klan druga bi unajmila Sendžu i obrnuto. Vodji Sendžu klana, Harširami je dosadila borba sa Učihama pa je ponudio primirje Madari. Madara je bio protiv primirja ali je morao da prihvati jer su ostale Učihe to želele. Potom su Učihe i Sendžu zajedno oformile Konohu, prvo nindža selo. Haširama je bio izabran za vodju sela Hokagea, jer je bio harizmatičan i dobra osoba. Madara je strahovao da će Učihe biti potisnute pa je želeo da skine Haširamu sa vlasti, ali su mu Učihe okrenule leđa, Madara ogorčen napušta selo. Potom su se Madara i Haširama suočili u Dolini kraja, gde je Madara poražen i verovalo se da je ubijen. Potom je Devetorepa lisica koju je Madara koristio tokom borbe zapal u posedstvo Sela lišća, a Mito Uzumaki (žena prvog Hokagea) je postala džindžuriki(osoba koja u sbei ima repatu zver). Nindža ratovi Selo lišća je učestvovala svim velikim nindža ratovima. Haširma je umro za vreme Prvog velikog rata, kao i njegov mladji brat, Tobirama. Pre svoje smrti Tobirama, Drugi Hokage je imenovao Hirunzena za svog naslednika. Hirunzen Sarutobi,Ttreći Hokage je vodio selo u Drugom Svetskom ratu. Treći veliki rat je vodjen izmedju Sela sakrivenog u lišću, Sela sakrivenim u kamenu i Sela peska.Razlog je bio otmica Trećeg Kazekagea od strane Sasorija, pa su ostala sela se uključila u konflikt. Selo lišća je bilo pred porazom, ali zahvaljujući Minatu Namikazeu, uspeli su da rat preokrenu u svoju koristi i na kraju ga dobiju. Napad devetorepe lisice thumb|Kurama uništava selo Ubrzo posle završetka Trećeg velikog rata, Minato je imenovan za četvrtog hokagea. Posle preuzimanja dužnosti,Obito pod maskom Tobija se ušunjao u selo i oslobodio Kuramu iz njenog džindžurikija Kušine Uzumaki, a potom je iskoristio zver za napad na Selo sakriveno u lišću. Minato je uspeo da porazi Tobija, ali je morao da žrtvuje svoj život da bi Kuramu zapečatio u svog sina, Naruta Uzumakija, mnoge nindže su poginule a Naruto je smatran otpadnikom zbog demona u sebi. Hjuga incident Hjuga incident je afera koja se desila izmedju Sela lišća i Sela oblaka. Posle mnogo godina ratovanja Selo lišća i Selo oblaka dogovorili su se oko primirja. Poslat je Glavni nindža oblaka kao visokorangirani šinobi da potpiše primirje. Medjutim to je bio izgovor za ovog nindžu da ima pristup Selu lišća i nesmetano kretanje. On je to iskoristio kao pokušaj da kidnapuje Hinatu Hjugu u cilju da ukrade bjakugan. Medjutim pri pokušaju otmice Glavni nindža je sa lakoćom brzo ubijen od strane Hiašija Hjuge. Ovaj pokušaj otmice je rezultirao smrću Hizašija Hjuge kao druge osobe koja je poginula zbog ovog incidenta. Pokolj Učiha klana thumb|left|Kraj Učiha Klana. Treći Hokage i njegova tri savetnika saznaju da Učihe planiraju drćavni udar. Zato angažuju Itačija da im bude špijun, iz straha da bi državni udar privukao strane trupe u želji da iskoriste krizu i unište Selo lišća. Itači stupa u kontakt sa Tobijem, i menja Tobijev plan da umesto celog sela pobije samo Učihe. Vodje sela izuzev Trećeg hokage, podržavale su ovaj akt, a Treći biva nadglasan. Konačno Itači ubija sve članove klana izuzev Saskea, ostavivši svog brata u laži i želji za osvetom. Glavni razlog zašto je baš Itači to učinio je jer je vukao trauma od prethodnog rata. Invazija Sela Zvuka i Peska Oko dvanaest godina od napada Devetorepe lisice Kurame , Selo lišća biva napadnuta od Strane sela peska i Sela zvuka za vreme završnog dela Čunin ispita, u pokušaju da okonča mir u kome je Selo lišća uživala od kraja III Nindža Rata. Osvajači su bili odbijeni, ali je selo pretrpela velike gubitke, kao na primer,smrt Trećeg Hokagea. Iako je brzo bio zamenjen od strane Cunade , oporavak vojnih snaga sela je bio veoma spor. Selo privremeno ostaje sa malo osoblja, tako da nije bilo u stanju da se odazove na sva događanja u međuvremenu, kao što je beg Saskea Učihe. Nagatova Invazija thumb|Konohino uništenje od strane Nagata. Tri godine nakon neuspele invazije Peska i Zvuka, Akacki napada Konohu u nastojanju da uhvati Naruta i zver u njemu. Snage Sela lišća su imale delimičnog uspeha u borbi protv Peina pojedinačno, ali nisu mogle ništa da urade da spreče potpuno uništenje sela od Pejnove razorne moći Rinegana. Naruto se ubrzo vraća u selo i pobeđuje svih šest Pejnova da bi osvetio selo i one koji su poginuli u pokušaju da ga zaštite. Tokom njihove borbe Pejna zarobljava Naruta, ali Naruto eruptira pošto je mislio da su mnogi njemu dragi kao Hinata,Kakaši, Džeraja i ostali seljani mrtvi. Naruto biva zaustavljen od strane svog oca lično Minatoa Namikazea, i vraća se u normalno stanje. Pošto je proazio i zadnje telo, on nalazi Nagatoa. Nakon što ga je Naruto uverio da su njegovi postupci bili pogrešni, Nagato, koji je kontrolisao Pejna, koristi zabranjenu tehniku i daje svoj život u zameni za živote onih koji su poginuli tokom invazije. Naruto je od tad nazvan herojem Sela Skrivenog u Lišću. Zbog napada, selo je izgubila mnogo njene ekonomske i vojne sposobnosti, što je rezultiralo padom ispod nivoa Sela sakrivenog medju kamenjem. Status Sela lišća kao najmoćnije selo je takođe pripalo Selu sakrivenom u oblacima. Cunade upada u komu zbog korišćenja zabranjene tehnike kako bi zaštitila Selo, tako da je Danzo sada izabran za njenu privremenu zamenu. Danzo je nadgledao proces dugotrajne obnove sela i bavio se naposredno nakon Pejnovog napada. Takođe, Saskeovi međunarodni zločini su sada znani i Selu lišća, što je dovelo do toga da selo prekine sve veze s njim i spreči ga da im više bude teret. Od tada je neko vreme zvanično obeležen kao kriminalac koga treba ubiti. Posle rata Konoha se drastično izmenila nakon što se Četvrti šinobi svetski rat završio. U filmu Naruto: Boruto film se vidi da su se iznad Hokage planine pojavile moderne zgrade, takođe su se i u samom selu pojavile zgrade. Tehnologija je takođe napredovala, dodati su kompjuteri i telefoni, kao i TV ekran. Neki su, poput Sarade Učihe, rekli da je Konoha sada grad, a ne selo. Nekoliko godina kasnije Kavaki je uništio celo selo u svom napadom Hokage Lista # Hokage - Haširama # Hokage - Tobirama # Hokage - Hiruzen # Hokage - Minato # Hokage - Cunade # Hokage - Kakaši # Hokage - Naruto Zanimljivosti *Kišimoto je izjavio da je nacrtao Selo Lista po ugledu na svoje rodno selo. *Madara Učiha je dao ime selu, dok je Haširama Sendžu dao ime tituli vođe. Категорија:Sela Категорија:Lokacije